Currently, new energy vehicle, due to its advantages such as energy-saving, environmental friendliness etc., has become one trend for development of the vehicle industry. Consequently, more and more attention has been paid on the development and design of motor controller, which is the core component of new energy vehicle.
The operation process of a motor controller is as follows: an external signal sensor converts an external parameter into an electrical signal, and then an external signal acquiring and processing circuit acquires and processes the electrical signal, and transfers the electrical signal to a digital signal processor. The digital signal processor converts the analog electrical signal to a digital signal by its analog-to-digital conversion module, so as to obtain an external parameter value. By means of the external parameter value, the motor controller performs a control according to a set policy, so as to drive the motor to operate.
In prior art, a solution to improve the accuracy of the external parameter value is employing high-precision sensors and signal acquiring and processing circuits constituted with high-precision devices. The accuracy of the external parameter value can be improved through improving the accuracy of the sensor and the devices in the signal acquiring and processing circuits.
However, in the solutions of the prior art, employing high-precision sensors and high-precision signal acquiring and processing circuits will increase the hardware cost and the complexity of the hardware circuits, which will adversely lower the reliability of the system.